Amores Del Ayer
by rey kon
Summary: Clawdeen Wolf es una chica ruda y bastante fria, mas ha encontrado en Thad, su actual novio, a su otra mitad...mas..que tan fuerte es el pasado? Tercera Temporada...Disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

**AQUÍ DYLAN SUBIENDO LA TERCERA TEMPORADA… DISFRUTENLA..**

Acepto que no soy nada romántica, cero detallista y totalmente escaza de soñadora, sin embargo, Thad, mi guapísimo novio, había sabido conquistar mi corazón, era muy lindo, tierno, encantador, caballeroso, justo como yo quería fuera..mi príncipe azul…

Mas por desgracia…los príncipes azules..jamas han existido o eso es lo que pienso yo.

Soy Clawdeen Wolf inaugurando esta tercera temporada...gracias a todos por su preferencia.

**Amores del ayer** se llama este primer fic, de este nuevo ciclo que esperamos disfruten y nos apoyen como en todas nuestras que saben,son para su deleite y que olviden un poco los problemas de la vida cotidiana, damos comienzo a la historia?

Thad y yo soliamos pasar las tardes juntos, platicando, haciendo la tarea, bromeando, incluso entrenábamos, estoy en el equipo de atletismo de mi escuela y el estuvo en su país natal en la misma categoría que yo, asi que me ayudaba con mis tiempos y disfrutábamos mucho la compañía del otro, dia con dia, mi cariño hacia el crecia de una manera que ni yo misma supe como lo habia logrado, me sentía orgullosa de que estuviera a mi lado en la escuela, que me tomara de la mano, que me acompañara y que muchas chicas me envidiaran, que en cierta manera, comprendi por primera vez a Cleo,en su complicada y bipolar relacion con Deuce, tener a tu chico a lado y cuidar que ninguna mujer te robe su atencion,es algo que hasta hoy,entendi de mi amiga,

Estaba yo calentando en el campo de atletismo esa tarde,tenia una competencia, cuando mis amigas llegaron a apoyarme,Deuce venia con ellas, tomado de la mano de Cleo la cual se sento en las gradas con las demas saludandome,yo fui hacia mis compañeras

-hey,pense que no vendrian-comente

-Cleo esperaba a Deuce en Dragonometria,por eso nos tardamos-dijo Lagoona

-en esa clase esta Rochelle,no?-pregunte con malicia

-y es por eso que siempre voy por el-dijo Cleo decidida

Deuce sonrio sin decir nada,mi amiga lo cuidaba extremadamente

-que obsesiva!-le regañe

-ni digas nada que quizas pronto tengas que estar cuidando a tu novio-me contesto molesta

-yo confio en Thad,no es necesario que lo tenga "pastoreando", al rato,ESTE, se va a cansar de tus obsesiones

-yo no engañaria a mi niña-se defendio el griego-y me gusta que vaya por mi,no tengo problema con eso

-Deuce...eres un mandilon-sentencie

-ah! Eso si-contesto el abrazando a su novia-100% mandilon y orgulloso de serlo

Negue con la cabeza sonriendo,a ese chico le quedaba ya poca dignidad

-iras esta noche a la fiesta de mi familia?-cambio Lala el tema de conversacion

La familia de Thad,habia organizado una cena para presentar al prometido de su hermana con los demas miembros de su comunidad vampirica ,me habia invitado dias antes y por desgracia,mi estupido hermano tenia juego esta noche de basket y no iba a poder acompañarme a mi y a Lala

-si..-dije yo nerviosa-aunque muero de miedo

-ay!no te preocupes-me animo mi cuñis-no pasara nada,yo estare contigo

-pero es tu familia! Y yo soy un lobo-

-y? Mi tia tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, son muy alivianados y estoy segura que te amaran

-ojala-pedi yo

-pasa a mi casa mas tarde-interrumpio Cleo que habia estado muy ocupada con los labios de su novio hasta ese momento

-para que?-pregunte yo

-para prestarte algo decente

Ok...molestia en 3,2,1...

-que te pasa!-grite enojada-si mi ropa es muy decente!

-la ropa te la confeccionas tu,querida,y no es de marca,iras a conocer a la familia de tu novio con esos trapos?yo no lo creo

Ouch,pense yo

-no seas mala,Cleo-le regaño Frankie

-si...eso sono muy despectivo!-secundo Abbey

-solo trato de ayudarla,mis vestidos son de marca y si quiere causar una buena impresion,puedo prestarle el que desee,ya conocen el dicho, "como te ven,te tratan"

-Clawdeen siempre luce preciosa en lo que sea-interrumpio una voz conocida por mi

Todos volteamos y yo sonrei,Thad estaba ahi

-ella no necesita vestidos caros,Cleo,su personalidad es la que la hace unica y especial

Cleo rodo los ojos como diciendo "si,claro" y todas coincidieron con lo que mi novio decia,yo me senti tan orgullosa de el,cuando vino hacia mi y me beso en la mejilla

-lista para competir?-me pregunto

-por supuesto-dije yo feliz mirandolo,el es extremadamente guapo

-eres la mejor,estare aqui apoyandote como siempre

Y me regalo un tierno beso,ja! En tu cara De Nile!para que dejes de llamarme "forever alone" el entrenador me llamo en ese momento y fui a tomar posesion de mi lugar,Thad se sento a lado de Deuce

-je,quiero ver tu cara mas tarde cuando tu novia este en la fiesta-comento el griego con cierta ironia

-de que hablas?-pregunto mi chico

-las mujeres suelen siempre basar su autoestima en como se ven,todo lo que dijiste es muy lindo y eso, pero! Te aseguro que ella no se sentira a gusto en tu fiesta

Cleo abrazo orgullosa a su novio mientras Thad lo veia molesto,su amigo era capaz de cualquier cosa por darle la razon a su novia

Maldito Deuce, tiene boca de profeta -_-

Me preparaba para la carrera y Toralei estaba a lado mio,no dejaba de ver a mi chico, era ya de todos conocido,que esta gata estaba dispuesta a ligar hasta con el conserje de la escuela! Y mas de una vez la sorprendi coqueteandole a mi novio que jamas le daba cabida a sus arrastradas,se acerco a mi con su andar gatuno y con voz maliciosa me dijo:

-que se siente tener por novio a un vampiro?

-lo contrario a lo que sentiras del golpe que te dare si no te callas!-la amenace

Ella se rio con esa risilla tan odiosa que tiene

-que caracter! Ustedes son taaan polos opuestos...tarde o temprano esas diferencias los separaran-

-mira vibora!dejame en paz,no voy a dejar que tu mala vibra me afecte

-como quieras...pero sabes bien que tengo razon y pronto veras que es un error amar a uno que no sea de tu especie

"Amar?"Me pregunte a mi misma...

Amo a Thad?

Voltee a mirarlo y el me mando un beso,y todo mi ser se alegro al verlo

"Oh crap" pense,me he enamorado!

Con mucho esfuerzo gane la carrera, y pase a la siguiente ronda,esa tarde,me estaba preparando para salir con mi novio a la cena de su familia, tenia un desastre en el cuarto, ropa tirada por doquier, zapatillas sin su par y bolsas colgadas incluso de la lámpara, ni pregunten como llegaron ahí!el caso era, que tenia una grave crisis de ropa, no tenia nada decente que ponerme. Maldito orgullo mal infundado! Debi tomarle la palabra a De Nile y pedirle uno de sus vestidos prestados, los mios me quedaban terribles y el que pensaba usar, no me cerraba! Estaba en esos ciclos de las mujeres en que te inflas como esponja, mi hermano tuvo la osadia de entrar a mi habitación en plena crisis

-oye Clawdeen..tienes una..

-que haces aquí?-le grite casi histérica-que no ves que me estoy cambiando?-

Tenia puesta una bata de baño pero saben que las mujeres hacemos de algo pequeño algo gigantesco

-calmate!-me dijo de malas- solo te quería preguntar que si tenias una venda

-no no tengo!.-le grite-me ves cara de farmacia? Preguntale a mamá

-ella me dijo que te preguntara a ti-

-pues ya ves que no tengo nada-repeti mirándolo furiosa-ahora, fuera de mi habitación que me estoy arreglando

-que mal geniuda eres- se burlo mi hermano-ojala y Thad se consiga a otra chica porque tu no eres nada femenina

Le avente lo primero que me encontré y era una rana de peluche que le cayo en la cara

-oye!-me reclamo

-deja de estar molestando Clawd y lárgate a tu partido, ojala y pierdan

-girl, please!eso jamas lo verán tus ojos! Nos vemos perdedora-

Y cerro con fuerza la puerta, mostrándome la lengua,en ocasiones mi hermano es demasiado idiota!no se como Lala lo soportaba! Aunque dicen que el amor es ciego,mas en este caso, es sordo y aparte mudo, volvi a mi stress y aun no encontraba nada decente que ponerme..si le llamaba a Cleo sabia que la odiosa no iba a dejar de joderme todo el tiempo posible con su típico "te lo dije, peluda" y ya tenia demasiados problemas en mi vida como para soportar a De Nile

Tres horas despues y haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia, pude "arreglar" un vestido que tenia en mi closet y que me quedaba mas o menos bien. No tan perfecto como yo deseaba pero era algo! Mi chico llego puntual, eso era una de las cosas que me fascinaba de Thad, su caballerosidad, asi que estaba ya lista cuando el bajo extremadamente guapo de su auto, "rayos" pensaba yo, se ve un millón de veces mejor que yo,le sonreí y el me regreso el gesto, regalándome un beso en mi mano

-su carruaje esta listo-me dijo en tono de broma

-genial-conteste yo nerviosa-te ves mejor que yo

-ah vamos, claro que no, tu te ves preciosa-

-neeee-dije en mi acostumbrado tonito que no se me quita-quiero decir…este..no

El se rio

-me gustan tus ocurrencias, anda, que tenemos que ir a un lugar antes

-a donde vamos?-pregunte sorprendida

-ya lo sabras-sonrio mi chico

Llegamos al planetario de la ciudad, cada vez me sentía mas curiosa, Thad no me había dicho que haríamos esa parada antes de ir a la fiesta o que iba a hacer alguna tarea extra, me sentía algo tonta, con mis zapatos de tacon alto y mi vestido de coctel, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad y casi desierto, el tomo mi mano y fuimos hacia la entrada principal, toco el vidrio del guardia y este nos saludo accionando un botón y dejándonos el paso libre

-es un buen amigo-me dijo al ver mi cara de incredulidad-mi tio es científico y en ocasiones suelo venir con el aquí

-jamas lo he visitado

-en serio?-me pregunto dudoso-pense que las escuelas los traían aquí por viajes escolares-

-obviamente si-corregi-pero en esa ocasión, me hice la enferma y no quise venir…-

Thad sonrio

-se que te gustara, entremos

El lugar estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, ja! Que sarcasmo el mio! Ejem..disculpen, como les decía, estaba muy oscuro, mi novio encendio un interruptor y un largo pasillo se ilumino, caminamos por el hacia una pequeña escalera que subia hasta un domo

-Thad..a donde vamos?-pregunte curiosa

-tu sígueme-me respondio

-debo tener miedo?-cuestione con ironia

-eh?

-asi suelen comenzar las películas de terror en donde el asesino lleva a su victima hacia un lugar apartado y la mata

El rio de buena gana

-wooow! Vaya imaginación que tienes!

-que? No eres como "american psycho"?

-en primer lugar, no soy americano ni psicópata-sonrio el.-en tercera, creo que no esta en mis planes el querer dañarte, al contrario! He planeado esto desde nuestra primera cita

-en serio?-pregunte cada vez mas intrigada

-si,..cuando te deje en casa, lo primero que pensé fue..traerte a cenar aquí…debajo de las estrellas

Y como por arte de magia, el domo a donde entramos, se ilumino con cientos, miles, millones de estrellas.

Yo estaba mas que maravillada

Era impresionante

-Thad!-solo dije

-asi luce la via láctea-dijo el acercándose a mi-esta noche, todas las estrellas brillaran para ti

Lo mire fascinada, era un hermoso detalle

-es bellísimo!-dije asombrada

-ustedes los lobos, comparten la misma fascinación que nosotros los vampiros hacia la noche…solo quería..encontrar algo que nos uniera…y que mejor que las estrellas

Aun no podía creer lo perfecto que era mi novio, sonreí acariciando su rostro

-es lo mas lindo que alguien a hecho por mi

El me miro fijamente

-aun hay mas-dijo feliz

-en serio? Y que es?

Saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo entrego

Mi tio, que es astrónomo, dice que es posible, comprar una estrella y que la NASA la bautice con tu nombre

Me quede sorprendida

En el papel, venia el nombre en grande con las siglas de la organización, y se leia textualmente las coordenadas de una estrella que había sido llamada

"Clawdeen Wolf"

-me compraste una estrella?-casi grite

-asi es…y según creo..es…esta

El me volteo y con un pequeño laser, apunto una estrella que estaba un poco mas debajo de la estrella polar, era muy brillante

-esa es Clawdeen Wolf..tu estrella por toda la eternidad

Me sentí realmente conmovida, no sabia ni como reaccionar, era lo mas lindo, detallista y adorable que alguien había hecho por mi, voltee a mirarlo y lo abrace

-eres tan lindo

-tu lo eres mas-me dijo acercándome a el

Lo bese lentamente y el hizo lo mismo, sentí como acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo profundizaba ese beso, el era, muchísimo mas de lo que yo había soñado, era perfecto, era mi príncipe. Todo parecia un hermosisimo sueño, en esos en donde la princesa vive feliz para siempre y no existe nada que los separe porque el amor es el que rige,que tonta fui! Mas en ese momento,solo queria decirle y demostrarle lo que en mi,crecia a cada momento, Hasta que como una idiota le solte:

-te amo-

**AQUÍ DEUCE SUBIENDO EL FIC DE CLEO**

**GRACIAS POR APOYAR A REY KON**

**ESPERO LE DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**EL VIERNES ACTUALIZARA ELLA**

**NOS VEMOS**


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta que como una idiota le solte:

-te amo-

El se quedo mudo, me miro bastante asustado,… se alejo de mi, cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda…y cuando al fin hablo..solo dijo:

-gracias-

Ouch -_-

Yo no supe que contestar, por unos minutos me quede analizando lo que sucedio, "gracias?" Eso se le dice a cualquier persona que te hace un favor!asi que me aleje de el, y me cruce de brazos, mirando a todos lados menos a su cara, solo conteste:

-ok...de nada-

Thad estaba sumamente apenado, no se atrevia a mirarme y note que estaba nervioso, fue lo mas incomodo que he pasado en mi vida, no sabia como reaccionar,…era la primera vez que había dicho te amo a alguien y esa persona no había contestado lo mismo, el suspiro hondamente y dijo:

-debemos irnos…Lala nos espera

-claro-conteste yo como si nada

Y Sali primero sin tomar su mano, el fue tras de mi, caminando a mi par, no dijimos una sola palabra, inclusive yo abri la puerta por mi misma del auto, sin esperar a que el lo hiciera, cosa que lo tomo desprevenido, el tenia esos detalles para conmigo pero en ese momento, yo no quería que los tuviera, era culpa mia, por comportarme como una niña estúpida e ilusionada, si siempre había sido la chica ruda de la escuela, porque ahora había cambiado tanto? Por el? Me sentía furiosa, al diablo la cena y su familia pensé, no tengo porque sentirme alguien que no soy, el condujo en silencio hasta la fiesta, cuando llego, de nuevo Sali por mi misma como si fuese mi compañero y no mi novio y camine hacia la entrada sin esperarlo, el se adelanto rápidamente hacia mi paso y note que me veía de reojo

-podrias esperarme?-me pidió al fin

-ah, si..claro-respondi caminando mas lento

El quiso tomar mi mano mas yo se la quite, no tenia ganas de sentirlo, el suspiro y abrió la puerta antes de que yo lo hiciera, me miro significativamente como diciéndome, "a esto no me vas a ganar" asi que entre decidida, el lugar era muy hermoso, debo reconocerlo, estaba decorado con muy buen gusto, con motivos de invierno, ya que estábamos en esa estación y en Rumania, según me dijo Lala, nevaba en esta época del año, había muchísima gente, la mayoría de ellas, vampiros aunque algún otro miembro de la comunidad y para mi alivio, algunos lobos, la rivalidad entre ambos, ya era cosa del pasado según parecía,note que una hermosa señora parecía estar esperándonos ya que se nos acerco sonriendo, era bastante parecida a Cate Blanchet, elegante y fina, beso a Thad en la mejilla, era su madre según pensé yo y en efecto, lo era

-madre…te presento a …Clawdeen-dijo Thad con algo de seriedad en la voz

"Clawdeen y no mi novia"pensé yo, p.e.r. .t.o.

-es un placer querida-me respondio ella besándome doble vez como los europeos acostumbran

-mucho gusto señora-respondi amable-

-espero que te diviertas en la fiesta!sientete como en tu casa

Yo sonreí sin saber que contestar, en ese momento, una bella chica, la misma que yo había visto con Thad un dia despues de nuestra cita, llego a nuestro lado,era su hermana Eloise

-Thady! Al fin llegas-sonrio

Mi novio no tenia un buen semblante

-asi que tu eres Clawdeen-me dijo la chica-eres mas bella de lo que el nos decía

Yo sonreí con algo de burla

-imagino que si-conteste

-Eloise…-le regaño mi novio-siempre te dije que ella era hermosa

-si, pero no dijiste que tanto! Solo nos decias que era bonita, no bellísima

La chica no sabia lo que sus palabras estaban haciendo en mi, Thad la interrumpio

-ya basta…haras sentir mal a Clawdeen-le regaño

Y yo pensé :"chico..esto no es nada comparado con lo que tu me hiciste"

Pero no dije nada y mejor me quede como muñequita de porcelana

Odio eso

No sirvo para ser la esposa trofeo de nadie

-felicidades por tu compromiso-le dije sinceramente

Ella sonrio

-ay gracias! Rainiere y yo somos el uno para el otro! Estamos muy enamorados

-si te vas a casar con el…es lo mas seguro-le conteste

-el amor es algo esplendoroso, que solo se tiene que vivir y sentir…no te parece Clawdeen?

"El amor es una mierda",pensaba yo, asi que solo le sonreí

-busquemos a Lala-dijo Thad con voz molesta

Yo asentí y saludando a las dos damas, camine delante de el, sin siquiera mirarlo, tenia que encontrar a mi pequeña cuñada y asi … sentir que estaba con alguien que realmente me quería, había gran cantidad de hermosas chicas que saludaban a Thad al pasar,el solo contestaba con timidez," porque no sale con alguna de ellas?",pensé yo,asi me deja en paz a mi, encontramos a Lala en una mesa hablando por iphone con alguien, al verme me saludo como si estuviese en un estadio de futbol, me apresure a ir a su lado y abri por mi misma la silla sentándome, de nuevo le había ganado a Thad,que bufo molesto

-tu hermano esta histérico-me dijo Lala-esta preguntándome donde estas

Tome el iphone de mi cuñis y conteste

-relajate Clawd, ya llegue

-en donde demonios estabas?-me regaño

-descuida,solo fuimos a un lugar sin importancia-dije en voz alta, la cara que Thad me hizo, había valido la pena,-pero ya estoy en la fiesta, como va el juego

-vamos ganando, Cleo esta aquí con las porristas

-lo se, le pedimos permiso para faltar, no vayan a perder ok?-

-de acuerdo, cuidas a Lala-me pidió el- y prende tu iphone

Suspire molesta diciendo un "all right", en ocasiones, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector, le pase el teléfono a Lala que se encargo de ponerlo de mejor humor, mientras Thad miraba hacia todos lados menos a mi, estaba enojado, lo note de inmediato, yo tampoco me sentía de las mil maravillas, asi que preferí mejor platicar con mi amiga, al cabo de un rato, el se levanto y dijo:

-ahora vengo-

Un "ok" salio de parte de ambas y el se alejo,el lugar estaba helado y mi vestido straple no ayudaba en nada

-que maldito frio!-dije yo enojada

-si...el clima esta algo fuerte-me miro Lala-que paso?

-de que?-conteste calentándome con mis brazos

-estas de malas

-neee!-

-aunque digas "nee" tu sabes bien que si…peleaste con Thad?

-no-

-Clawdeen-

-que?

-por fis!dime

-no es nada Lala…olvídalo-

Voltee hacia la concurrencia, y note que una hermosa chica, rubia y con hermosos ojos color violeta, venia escoltada por varios hombres que la cuidaban como si fuera de cristal y deseaban su atención como si ella fuera la misma Madonna, me parecio demasiado bonita para que no fuera vampiro y cuando sonrio, en efecto, note que era uno de ellos

-no manches! Es esa pesada-dijo Lala molesta

-quien es?-le pregunte notando que ambas veíamos a la misma chica

-Luisa La Valliere, la odiosa y pesada hija de uno de los vampiros mas influyentes de toda Rumania, es como la Cleo de Nile de alla

-tanto asi?-pregunte alzando una ceja

-aja! No hay vampiro que no desee comprometerse con ella

-comprometerse?-

-a nosotros nos comprometen de niños, menos mis padres, que como mamá es inglesa y además, condesa, pues…no le gusto mucho eso, además ,Papá es algo celoso conmigo y a duras penas me deja andar con Clawd! Asi que a los que le pidieron mi mano cuando yo era una bebe, técnicamente los mando a molestar a su progenitora-

-y Luisa esta comprometida?-pregunte con algo de temor

-pues..lo estuvo

Aaah aquí va,pensé yo.

-con Thad, no es asi?-la mire preguntando

-sip..-dijo ella tímidamente-estuvieron comprometidos hasta hace un año que rompieron

"Lo sabia", me dije a mi misma,"siempre hay una mejor que yo"

-y porque rompieron?-pregunte

-porque ella lo engaño, la encontró con otro bueno..-tu sabes donde..

-osea..que su relación era mas madura?-dije sin querer conocer la respuesta

-uy si! Mi primo se mega enamoro de ella, era su vida! No concebia nada sin su amor, eran super unidos y….no debería decirte esto verdad?-pregunto apenada

-porque no?-pregunte extrañada

-bueno..ahora tu y el…

-no es tan serio-menti yo mirándola-solo salimos y ya

Lala me miro, obviamente no se la había creido…y mucho menos yo,busque a Thad entre la concurrencia y note que su madre y su hermana estaban hablando, notablemente molestas, quizás el que Luisa llegara era algo que no habían previsto, Thad estaba en el bar con otros chicos, y vi algo que en verdad me incomodo, estaba mirando fijamente a Luisa, sin perderla de vista, ella llevaba un hermoso Channel que la hacia lucir divina y yo…con un traje de segunda que yo misma había arreglado, pero es la ultima vez que mi estúpido orgullo se entromete en mi vida! Para variar, Luisa saludo muy efusivamente a Thad y el fue directamente hacia ella abrazandola posesivamente

Ok..

Celos On

Voltee la mirada furiosa, Lala lo noto y me pregunto

-me veo gorda?

-eh?-conteste extrañada

-que si me veo gorda!

-Lala…no seas tonta..solo comes vegetales…no hay una sola particula de grasa en tu cuerpo

-de veras?

-te lo juro-dije yo suspirando…esa fiesta estaba siendo una pesadilla

En eso,Un par de vampiros muy guapos se nos habían acercado

-hola Lala! Como estas?

-hola Tedy!-sonrio mi cuñis-Clawdeen, el es mi primito Tedy

-hola-salude sin ganas

-que tal, Hellmut y yo queremos saber si quieren bailar

El otro vampiro que venia con el, era muy atractivo,algo asi estilo rock star, porque Lala no me había presentado algún primo sin el historial de mi novio?

-me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar a Clawdeen sola..vino con Thad

-Thad esta ocupado con Luisa, Lala! Tu sabes que asi son ellos, terminan, vuelven, esos dos están destinados a casarse

Ok, ya basta de yo

Me levante decidida y le dije a mi amiga:

-vamos a bailar, no pasa nada

-segura?-me pregunto ella

-descuida…ya te dije…no es tan serio

-ok!.-sonrio Lala y tomo la mano de su primo y los 4 fuimos a la pista, Hellmut me abrazo era un muy buen bailarin, los vampiros tienen un algo especial que si no te cuidas, puedes caer enamorada de ellos al instante, mas mi corazón, le pertenecia a uno solo, que obviamente no sentía lo mismo que yo

-te ves muy hermosa-me dijo el chico

Yo lo mire

-gracias-le conteste

Tenia unos impresionantes ojos grises

-te llamas Clawdeen cierto?

Antes de que yo contestara, Thad llego y me aparto de el

-me permites?es mi novia-contesto con seriedad

-hasta ahora la reclamas?-pregunto con tono de burla mi acompañante

-Hellmut…no estoy de humor-reclamo mi novio y lo hizo en un tono que el chico supo que seria una tonteria si seguia insistiendo al estar conmigo,asi que asintiendo,se alejo,Thad me abrazo bailando conmigo

Yo estaba furiosa, quien se creía este tipo? Primero me desdeña, luego me deja sola y despues abraza a su ex..y..y le sigo o me siento Cleo de Nile? -_-

**Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo dejando la continuación de mi fic**

**Les esta gustando?**

**Díganme..que habrían hecho ustedes si le confiesan su amor a un chico y este les dice solo: "gracias"**

**¬¬ yo lo mato**

**:P jijiji en fin! Gracias por ayudarme con los comentarios de mi pasado fic, por agradecimiento a esto**

**El martes!**

**Subiré 3 capitulos de D&C**

**Que espero…les dejen muchos reviews!**

***-* Deucey!**

**Ejem..ok ya..me cicle jajaja**

**Déjenme sus respuestas y las veo el lunes**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ni siquiera lo miraba y bailaba sin ganas, el lo noto enseguida

-disculpa que no sea tan buen bailarin como el-dijo molesto

-descuida...haces el esfuerzo-le regrese con sarcasmo

Thad me miro fijamente

-Sabes…vienes conmigo…y lo correcto es esperarme hasta que yo te saque a bailar-me dijo en un tono bastante amenazador

-y cuando iba a ser eso? Antes o despues de que Luisa te dejara ir?

Buen golpe Clawdeen!

El bajo la mirada enseguida

-solo la salude-

-y yo solo baile-le regrese

-si pero…no es correcto!-

-relajate, no pensaba dormir con el

Y diciendo esto, me aparte de el rumbo a mi mesa

Thad bufo molesto, sabia que Lala me había contado ya todo acerca de el y Luisa

Yo estaba extremadamente furica, quien se creía que era? Recordé la vez que Danielle le hizo la vida imposible a Cleo en la fiesta de Maddie y me parecio una genial idea irme cuanto antes de ese lugar, sentía…estaba de mas…tome mi bolso y justo al darme la vuelta, tropecé con Luisa

-cuidado!-dijo con acento odioso

-perdon-dije yo simplemente e ignorándola

Ella tomo mi brazo con fuerza para detenerme

-no te vuelvas a entrometer en mi camino-dijo ella y sentí que sus palabras tenían una doble intención

Sonreí con burla contestando:

-si tu estas en el mio, pienso volver a atropellarte

Tomala, mocosa!

Ella respiro furiosa acercándose a mi

-no sabes con quien te metes

-tu eres la que no sabes quien soy-reclame

-mira..licantropa-recalco esto ultimo con desden-tu aquí sales sobrando..

-ella aquí si es bienvenida

Eloise llegaba junto a Lala que habían visto que Luisa me tenia asida del brazo

-no se quien te invito niña-dijo la hermana de Thad molesta-pero no eres bien recibida aqui

-seras la novia...mas jamas la principal atracción-se burlo ella de Eloise-para eso…se ve que traen licántropos a las fiestas de la gente decente…

Y soltándome, se limpio la mano con su vestido y se alejo riendo

-mocosa idiota!-dijo Lala furiosa

-calmate Lala-dije yo -recuerda tu buen ki

-lamento mucho esto Clawdeen-se disculpo Eloise-esa niña es una odiosa! de buena se libro mi hermano

-aaah descuida, no pasa nada, conozco una igual que ella-dije

-no quise que pasaras un mal rato

-hey! Esta es tu noche-dije haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreirme-todo bien ok?

-ok-me regreso el gesto la chica, y dándome un beso en la mejilla se alejo feliz, era un espíritu simple, simplemente la adore

Mas no me sentía ni remotamente bien, esa idiota me había humillado, tecnicamente delante de todos, y Thad ni siquiera se habia acercado a ayudarme

Si que te los buscas de oro, Clawdeen!

En ese momento, el padre de Lala, que era un hombre de cabello negro, muy atractivo y con un cuerpo bastante bien formado, ademas muy amigo de mis padres, se acerco con su mujer de la mano y nos dijo:

-Lala…lleva a Clawdeen a casa

En verdad que le agradeci que dijera eso

-pero papi-reclamo mi amiga

-Lala, obedece a tu padre-la madre de Draculaura era diametralmente opuesta a su hija,alta, de blondos cabellos, ojos azules y con una elegancia soberbia, adoraba a Lala ya que decía era una versión hermosa y pequeña del hombre que amaba y solia llamarla, su pequeño tesoro

Yo le hice un gesto a mi amiga como diciéndole "por favor" y ella sonriendo dijo

-ok!yo Te llevo y de una vez me quedo en casa..auto, por fis!-pedia ella a su papá quien le entregaba las llaves de su lujosísimo Roll royce, indicandole que al llegar a su mansion,mandara al chofer a recogerlos-anda! Y podemos comprar algo de comida en el camino! Hace hambre

Nos despedimos de ambos y salimos, yo en verdad deseaba que Thad no supiera que ya me iba, no tenia animos de hablar con el, además, odio las despedidas y obviamente, esta era una de ellas, llegamos al estacionamiento y mi amiga aplanaba el botón de la alarma para saber en donde había dejado su papa el auto

-que todos son una bola de pretenciosos-decia molesta-todos traen autos iguales!

-si..apurate-pedi yo-esta super frio y se me congela el trasero

-relajate-dijo ella-estoy por encontrarlo-

Seguíamos caminando y de pronto, en un lugar apartado del jardín, estaba una pareja literalmente comiéndose a besos

Para mi mala fortuna

No era otro mas que mi ex…con Luisa

Debo aceptar…que es la primera vez en mi vida…que quería llorar por alguien. Lala me miro…haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados pucheros...baje la mirada y dije

-busquemos el auto

Ella asintió y caminamos, al fin, en el ultimo lugar de la fila, estaba el Rolls

-aah ya recuerdo! Si aquí lo dejo, si me iba a rayar mis preciosas botas con esa banqueta boba no se a quien se le ocurre ponerla aquí, creo que deberíamos...

-Lala!-le grite-abreme!me estoy congelando

-si, si, si, si , si, si!-repitio ella haciendolo

Entre agradeciendo el calor que hacia adentro, aunque mi interior estaba mas frio que un maldito hielo,le había confesado al hombre que amaba mis sentimientos, mas Thad había vuelto con Luisa, y ni siquiera había tenido la intención de avisármelo, mi amiga encendio el auto y salimos del lugar, en el camino, prendio la radio y una cancion depresiva me saludo

-al diablo los hombres-dijo Lala manejando y mirandome lo triste que yo estaba

-hasta mi hermano?-pregunte sonriendo

-ay no! El no! El es monisimo! Te parece si vamos a verlos?-sugirio ella

-buena idea, tengo ganas de ver a Lagoona y Abbey como se ven de porristas-

-jaja sii! Se han de haber visto bellisimas, animate,si ganaron iremos a cenar con ellos

Sonrei con melancolía ,de seguro me preguntarian por Thad,y yo no tenia aun humor de decirles lo que habia sucedido,esa seria una larguisima noche

Llegamos a la escuela en donde estaban nuestros amigos, el juego estaba por terminar, nuestros amigos ganaban por 180 a 56, Deuce encestaba de tres puntos, y todos vitoreaban, el arbitro silbo el final y el equipo Monster High se llevaba la victoria, vimos a Cleo entrar a la cancha con los brazos abiertos buscando a su novio quien sonriendo la estrechaba y besaba con intensidad delante de todos,senti algo de nostalgia, al verlos, ya que me recordaba a Thad, llegamos hasta ellos, y Lagoona y Abbey estaban con sus chicos, Gil tomandole fotos a su novia , me parecio un pescado bastante pervertido, ya que ella traia mi uniforme, asi que me rei de ellos, Heath estaba con Abbey y no se veia de buen humor

-hey,buen trabajo niñas-les felicite

-grrracias Clawdeen, aunque desde hoy,rrrenuncio a ser porrrrista

-si los babosos de alla no te estuvieran tomando fotos,no habria problema-reclamo Heath mega celoso y mirando a los chicos furioso

-yo ni los veia tu errres el que no dejaste de mirrarlos y porr eso te dierrron un pelotazo-le contestaba ella acariciando su rostro

-no me gusto que estuvieran de lujuriosos!

Para callarlo, no habia mejor arma que abrazarlo y besarlo intensamente delante de todos, Heath no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y le demostraba a todos los que estaban mirando a la bella rusa, que el era su unico dueño

Yo fui hacia Cleo quien estaba con Deuce,el le dijo en el oido que me acercaba a ellos y ella volteo, su novio le abrazo por la cintura mientras Cleo entrelazaba sus manos con las de su niño

-no me digas que asi fuiste a la fiesta?

-no empieces-le conteste yo fastidiada-van a ir a cenar?

-nosotros tenemos otros planes-contesto Deuce besando el cuello de su novia que se estremecia gustosa con lo que el decia

-amorsito!-le reclamaba ella

-que? Necesito desestresarme despues del juego-decia el griego sonriendole-

-ya lo escuchaste Clawdeen, no cuenten con nosotros, tenemos otros planes, y Thad?-noto mi amiga la ausencia de mi ex

-en la fiesta-dije yo bajando la mirada

Ella enseguida supo, que algo sucedia

-y eso?

-esta con su familia, Lala y yo venimos con ustedes, y ... Y Draculaura?

-alla con Clawd-dijo Deuce,mi amiga estaba con mi hermano,algo estaba diciendole ya que hablaban en voz baja,el lucia molesto,de seguro le hablaba de mi, esa Lala siempre estaba de "comunicativa", se acercaron y Clawd trato de disimular muy bien su enojo

-Deuce, van con nosotros? Iremos a cenar

-no men, paso, tenemos planes, a menos que Cleo quiera ir con ustedes-

-no amor, ya habiamos quedado en irnos aparte, las veo mañana chicas

-oki,te llamo mas tarde Cleo-dijo Lala

-Lala, deja de estar de comunicativa-le regañe fastidiada

-no hablaremos de ti-me dijo mi cuñada-

Cleo me miro de forma altiva

-no eres tan importante peluda,-volteo a ver al griego y dijo- vamonos amor, cuidense! Y por Ra, vayan a un buen restaurante y no a comer tacos en la calle

Lo se

Ella es detestable!

Lagoona, y Abbey les saludaban al pasar, habian quedado de ir todos a cenar,Frankie se nos unio y aquello ya parecia fiesta de festejo por el triunfo y yo en verdad preferia ir a casa a pensar en lo que habia sucedido, ademas, me sentia algo enferma ,en eso mi iphone sono, ya sabia quien era, asi que opte por apagarlo, Clawd me miro fijamente y yo no lo hice, no tenia humor de que nadie me preguntara por el

Mas tarde, Draculaura estaba hablandole a Cleo por celular, le estaba poniendo al dia con lo que habia pasado

-no me gusto ver la cara de Clawdeen, se noto que se sintio terrible

-te recuerdo que es tu primo-le regañaba ella recostada en la cama con un guapisimo acompañante a su lado,quien la tenia abrazada por la cintura y el cual mi amiga acariciaba acompasadamente con dulzura su espalda

Ya imaginaran ustedes quien es

-ya se, pero yo en verdad crei que a Thad le gustaba y no pense que Luisa volviera

-esa zorra! Como se atrevio a decirle eso a nuestra amiga!solo yo puedo decirle de cosas

-el caso es que siento que Clawdeen esta muy deprimida, aunque ya sabes que siempre lo oculta

-lo se,descuida,ya buscaremos la manera de que nos cuente que paso

-oki,en ese caso ,te veo mañana,Frankie y Abbey ya saben que onda,nos vemos en la cafeteria

-hecho-convino mi amiga y colgo

Cleo suspiro, en verdad me apreciaba y pensaba que Thad, era el chico perfecto para mi, mas como siempre,una tipa se metia

en las relaciones de los demas y se le olvida que en una pareja son dos,y no tres, le recordaba tanto a Danielle que en forma despectiva miraba al guapo griego a su lado

-hombres!-decia molesta

El solo sonrio

-y ahora que hicimos?-pregunto el besandola

-Thad! Tal parece que volvio con su ex! Y en la misma fiesta a la que llevo a Clawdeen

Deuce se incorporo extrañado

-estas segura?

-eso me dijo Lala-contesto Cleo-porque no se conforman con solo una?-pregunto celosa

-no se ellos, pero yo si me conformo con una sola mujer y esa eres tu, y lo sabes

-si pero,es que Clawdeen..

-bebe, no juzgues antes de saber que sucedio-contestaba el atrayendola mas a el para reconfortarla-Thad no me parece de esa clase de tipos, algo debio haber pasado,algun mal entendido, no se

-prometes preguntarle acerca de eso?

-te lo prometo-dijo el chico lo que le gano un apasionado beso de parte de su novia

Al dia siguiente y luego de haber pasado una noche de perros!llegue a la escuela con lentes oscuros para tapar las huellas del insomnio, OJO! Jamas he dicho que del llanto, me estare muriendo por dentro PERO ningun tipejo merece mis lagrimas, despues de haber cenado con mis amigos y volver a mi condicion de "forever alone" ademas de haber evitado todo el tiempo el tema de "porque Thad no vino?" Aunado a que mi hermano se veia a leguas de mal humor por lo que me habia sucedido, remate con un resfriado marca pingo que me mantuvo despierta parte de la noche, ya saben , nariz tapada, estornudos cada 5 segundos ,dolor de cuerpo, cabeza, garganta y oidos, todo el paquete completo por culpa del mini vestido que me habia puesto para impresionar a cierto estupido que habia preferido a una rubia babosa que le habia puesto el cuerno, a una novia fiel y guapa como yo,los hombres son extremadamente idiotas, llegue hasta mi casillero y saque los libros que correspondian a la siguiente clase, cuando cerre, Thad estaba ahi, yo solo bufe furiosa al verlo, iba a retirarme pero el me detuvo tomando mi brazo

-espera-mando

-sueltame- pedi seriamente

-quiero que hablemos

-pero yo no-recalque jalandome y caminando bastante de malas

-dejame explicarte-dijo el siguiendome

-no necesito explicaciones, mejor dicho!no me interesan

-no debiste haberte ido asi-continuo el sin oirme

Para mis pulgas!pense

Me volte decidida a dar punto final a esa farsa

-que no debi? Dime un motivo por el cual debi quedarme?

-porque eres mi novia-se atrevio a decirme-y llegaste conmigo

-y me fui sin ti, y yo no espero a nadie Thad, tengo demasiado caracter para que las personas jueguen conmigo

-yo...-iba a hablar el cuando lo interrumpi

-lo nuestro fue un error, olvida lo que te dije ayer-el alzo la mirada asustado-fue el momento, no lo siento realmente, asi que tu por tu lado y yo por el mio, se acabo

Y dando media vuelta, me aleje de el lo mas rapido que pude, mas Thad tambien es obstinado y me siguio discutiendio

-no fue un error!-decia alzando la voz-y se que lo que me dijiste ayer realmente es lo que sientes

Aah!eso si me molesto!se iba a vanagloriar de eso? Que tipo!

-no seas presumido!-le grite

-no es eso! Luisa y yo tenemos un pasado y...-

-pues traela a tu presente y dejame tranquila!-le regrese

-sabes!ese es tu problema-estallo furioso-siempre decides tu,no dejas que nada ni nadie te de explicaciones y vivo con el temor de que mandes todo al diablo en un minuto!eres muy dificil Clawdeen!-

-pues vuelve a su lado-le encare-al fin que ya lo hiciste anoche en el jardin,-su cara de asombro me hizo saber que no tenia idea de que yo estaba enterada-las explicaciones sobran y por lo que vi, tienes aun mas historia con ella que conmigo, asi que hazme un favor y no te me vuelvas a acercar-

Y esta vez, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de moverse cuando me aleje lo mas rapido posible.

**Hola**

**Aquí Rey, deseándoles que pasen, un gran fin de año! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, que tengan muuucha salud, prosperidad para ustedes y su familia y que recuerden..**

**Que somos guerreros en esto llamado vida**

**Que hay que luchar dia con dia para ser mejores**

**Y nuestra recompensa serán**

**Los momentos de felicidad que tengamos **

**Y que nos llevaremos siempre con nosotros**

**Un fuerte abrazo y feliz 2013!**

**p.d. mañana las espero con un nuevo D&C el cual espero le dejen muuuchos comentarios :D**

**un beso**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Me sentia fatal, Thad era por mucho, lo que yo habia estado buscando, me habia enamorado de el...mas su corazon ya tenia dueña y eso me dolia, me lastimaba de una forma que jamas pense, las cosas de ahora en adelante, no iban a ser nada facil.

Llegue a la cafeteria en donde mis amigas estaban hablando en voz baja con sus iphones en la mesa,"Spectra" pense yo, ya media escuela lo sabe, al llegar las mire molesta y dije:

-bien,ya lo saben, terminamos ,ok? El prefirio a la otra y no quiero que me vuelvan a preguntar nada de Thad, esta claro?

Todas me miraron y Frankie hablo

-como digas, solo nos preocupas tu

-estoy bien,-dije sentandome a lado de De Nile-cierren ya el capitulo

Mis amigas lo aceptaron mientras Lala me abrazaba y Lagoona cambiaba el tema, solo Cleo me veia fijamente

-de hecho, estabamos hablando de Venus-me contesto sonriendo

Le regrese el gesto, pensaba que hablaban de mi

-da igual,ya lo saben

-el se lo pierde-me animo-ni en cien años encontrara a otra mejor que tu

-eso lo se-le sonrei y ella ya me tenia un K-Frezze reservado para mi, Cleo sera una odiosa, pero suele ser, una fantastica amiga, de esas que saben lo que tienes, sin necesidad de decirselo

Horas mas tarde, Thad no habia entrado a clases, se la habia pasado en las gradas del patio trasero de la escuela, bastante deprimido, Deuce llego a su lado sentandose

-hola Men

-hey-le contesto el vampiro

-escucha, Nick esta lastimado y no podra jugar el resto de la temporada, le dije al entrenador que te preguntaría si quieres entrar al equipo, que dices?

Thad suspiro

-no creo que Clawd me quiera ahi-respondio con tristeza

-Clawd no es el capitan, soy yo-le dijo el griego decidido-y a mi me gustaria que estuvieras en el, eres una buena defensa..

-pero..

-tu quieres entrar o no?-

-si...si me gustaria- resolvio Thad sinceramente

-pues estas en el equipo y se acabo, tenemos entrenamiento en media hora

-ok, pero Clawd...me ha mirado de una manera que..

-le tienes miedo?-se burlo Deuce

Thad se incorporo recargandose en las gradas

-no,...mas Clawdeen y yo terminamos y...

-si,ya sabemos-le interrumpio Gorgon

El vampiro lo miro

-les dijo Clawdeen?-

-Lala,…ya sabes como es tu prima de comunicativa, nos dijo que habias vuelto con tu ex

-no volvi con Luisa!-reclamo Thad molesto-Lala siempre habla de mas!

-bueno, el punto es que ustedes ya no estan juntos

-porque Clawdeen no me deja explicarle!-alzo el chico la voz-es tan necia! Yo jamas volveria con Luisa! Ni en mil años! Me lastimo, se burlo de mi, me humillo y ni siquiera me amo! Como podria cambiarla por Clawdeen!

-entonces?-pregunto Deuce extrañado de ver a su amigo asi

-todo fue un maldito mal entendido!-se levanto Thad explotando-yo la lleve anoche al planetario, lo estuve planeando durante dias! Hasta le pague horas extras al ayudante para que se quedara y nos abriera! Queria que todo fuera perfecto, que se quedara grabado en su mente por toda su vida, que cuando estuviéramos grandes recordara ese primer "te amo" incluso le regale un estrella!eso debe contar!y mira que no es nada facil hacer el tramite!-le regañaba el vampiro como si fuera culpa de Deuce que lo miraba mega intrigado-yo queria impresionarla!pensar que podia ganarme ese corazon de roca que tiene!pero ella!aaaagh! Ella se me adelanto y ..y .. Y me dijo que me amaba!que me quede en shock! No supe reaccionar a tiempo!eso fue como si una bomba nuclear me hubiese golpeado con todo! Que solo le dije "gracias" como un imbecil y ella se enojo,y como demonios no se iba a enojar! Si cualquier chica se hubiera sentido fatal de escuchar al estupido de su novio contestar asi!"Gracias"? Si no me estaba vendiendo naranjas! Me estaba declarando su amor! Y yo de imbecil le dije solo eso y…y… De ahi cambio! Se puso mas fria conmigo y luego se la presente a mi madre diciendole: ella es Clawdeen y no como: mama! Ella es mi novia Clawdeen, otro punto en mi contra, no podia ni mirarla a la cara ni hablarle por verguenza, me habia portado como un patan hasta me levante de la mesa para no estar con ella! despues Luisa llego y la salude abrazandola, y justo cuando estaban peor las cosas, el imbecil de Hellmut la saco a bailar y yo me enfureci al verla con otro! Y que mas podia pedir? Tenia toda la razon de bailar con todos los vampiros del mundo despues de todo lo que le hice, ya que no conforme con todo eso, sali al patio, Luisa me siguio y me beso de improvisto, yo de imbecil no me aparte, porque solo tenia ganas de desquitarme con alguien por haberla visto con otro pero solo su imagen estaba en mi mente, que pense que era Clawdeen a quien besaba de esa manera y cuando abri los ojos. Era Luisa!mas sabes que pense? Genial!ya no siento nada por ella, y me alegre de no sentir ya nada por esta harpia y cuando volvi a buscar a mi novia, se habia ido dejandome solo en la fiesta y aunque le llame mil veces, no me contesto y para que ir a buscarla si el mensaje estaba claro,"no quiero saber nada mas de ti", mas mi mente solo esta gritando una sola cosa, que ahora, estoy, estupida e irremediablemente enamorado de Clawdeen Wolf!

Cuando Thad termino su perorata seriamente agitado, Deuce solo lo miraba mega sorprendido

-wow-respondio-que monologo te echaste...y sin respirar

Thad aun respiraba agitadamente mirandolo con incredulidad

-lo se-respondio al fin-es la primera vez que me descontrolo asi

-es liberador cierto?-dijo Deuce sonriendo

-si...creo que si!

-entonces la llevaste al planetario para decirle que la amas?-

-si...-contesto Thad sinceramente-queria que lo supiera, no esperaba que ella me contestara que me amaba, jamas lo crei!cuando me lo confeso, creo que me dio un mini infarto...ahora...termino conmigo y yo solo...quiero recuperarla Deuce

-sera dificil, mas no imposible-resolvio el griego-Clawdeen es fria,pero si reacciono asi, es porque te ama y se desiluciono de ti

-ya lo se-bajo la mirada Thad

-ahora, debes empezar de cero, ganate su confianza otra vez, sean amigos y conquistala nuevamente

-y si ya no quiere hablarme?

-bueno...eso solo sera cuestion tuya que tanto desees recuperarla mas creo que lo peor que puedes hacer es darte por vencido, uno siempre debe pelear por la mujer que se ama por mas difícil que esta sea

-ni siquiera quiere que me acerque

-y la culpas?-

-no…creo que no…pero en verdad ,la amo Deuce…y quiero estar con ella

-pues amigo mio…eso es algo que debes trabajar dia con dia, deja que se le pase un poco el enojo y despues podras empezar de nuevo a conquistarla, ella vale la pena, es una gran amiga…y si te ganaste su corazón…creo que debes recuperarlo nuevamente

Thad sonrio al griego…en el había descubierto a un nuevo mejor amigo

-gracias men…-dijo sinceramente

-por nada…que dices…entras o no al equipo?-

-cuenta conmigo

-perfecto…ahora...acompañame que se lo diremos al entrenador-

Ambos chicos fueron hacia el gym mientras yo me preparaba para la segunda competencia , claro que estornudaba a diestra y siniestra por el resfriado marca neumonía que tenia

-aagh!siempre esparciendo tus virus-me regaño Cleo rociándome antibacterial en spray

-ay oye!-me queje al sentir como me echaba esa cosa-

-aleja tus bacterias de mi

-te sientes mal, Clawdeen?-pregunto Frankie tocando mi frente

-me duele la cabeza

Mi amiga noto que tenia algo de fiebre

-no estas bien…deberías ir a casa

-olvidalo-le reclame-hoy es el segundo match, mañana es la final en el campo de atletismo...iran otras escuelas y debo ganar

-porrque no te tomas algo?-pregunto Abbey mirándome preocupada

-te puedo conseguir una aspirina-se ofrecio Lala

-nee, olvídalo, las aspirinas me duermen-confese

-a quien le hace daño una aspirina!-se burlo Cleo-si que eres rara

Tosi de manera exagerada ya que en verdad tenia un mega resfriado

-por Ra! Que desagradable-decia De Nile con cara de asco-si por poco y sacas un pulmón

-Clawdeen….debes ir a la enfermería-volvio a recomendarme Frankie

-olvidalo! Estare bien..solo es un resfriado

-Gil tiene un jarabe para la tos en su casillero, puedo traértelo si quieres-dijo Lagoona

-es bueno?-pregunte

-no lo se, pero puedes tomar un poco

-juega, traemelo-

Mi amiga fue hacia donde su novio junto con Lala, Frankie y Abbey se ofrecieron a traerme un poco de agua por si el jarabe tenia un mal sabor, le pidieron a la egipcia que me cudiara, cuando se fueron, Cleo se acerco mirándome y tocando mi frente

-estas del nabo-me dijo

-cuentame una de vaqueros-le regrese molesta

-estas asi por el resfriado...o por Thad

Le mire furiosa

-de donde sacas eso?-pregunte

-cuando Deuce y yo terminamos, suelo sentirme pesimamente e incluso me enfermo, es parte del stress

-no voy a enfermarme por Thad!-reclame sin mirarla-es estúpido hacerlo

-como digas…pero lo querias mucho-dijo Cleo

-no tanto

-claro que si

-claro que no!-

-que lo amabas incluso

Me levante furiosa

-escucha De Nile! Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, asi que deja de compararme contigo que gracias a dios somos muy distintas la una de la otra y yo no soy tan imbécil de enamorarme de la manera que tu lo estas de Deuce porque el amor solo sirve para una sola cosa…nublarte la mente! Y no necesito eso en mi vida

Ella me miro sorprendida y suspirando bajo la mirada

-ok…

Vale...que me sentí muy mal al haberle dicho todo eso…al haberme desquitado con ella…pero lo hecho, hecho esta, asi que simplemente me aleje unos centímetros de mi amiga cuando Lagoona volvió con Lala

-toma, espero que te sirva, solo toma un poco y..

Tome el frasco y me lo empine bebiendo una cantidad considerable

-Clawdeen!-grito mi cuñis asustada-era tantito!

-no me pasara nada! Espero que me quite esta tos de perro asmático que traigo, dile a Gil que luego se lo repongo

-vale-sonrio Lagoona

Deje el frasco en mi bolsa, mire a Cleo que estaba bastante seria y me aleje hacia mi entrenador, Frankie y Abbey venían con una botella de agua

-ya se lo tomo?-pregunto mi amiga sorprendida

-y como si fuera biberón!-dijo Lala-esa Clawdeen esta loca

Cleo miraba el frasco del jarabe, que decía "Mucoflax" Salbutamol, tomo su iphone y guardo el nombre de la medicina, moviendo con desapruebo su cabeza

Ok, que a veces soy medio exagerada!

**Hola! Como les fue de fiesta?**

**A mi, genial! **

**Contesto algunas opiniones que me dejaron en D&C**

**-una vez lo dije, que NO pienso hacer capítulos asi de las demás parejas, no me nacen y no creo que sean tan pasionales como Cleo y Deuce, los otros son mas, amores juveniles lindos y romanticones pero CLEUCE tienen a CLEOPATRA Y MARCOANTONIO como base y ellos eran, demasiado pasionales, asi que solo pienso hacer historias de pasión SOLO con :**

**CLEO Y DEUCE**

**Ninguna otra pareja mas, de hecho, borre la de Lala y Clawd porque NO pensaba ni PIENSO que ellos lleguen a tener este tipo de amor, Lala tiene una imagen demasiado inocente que no me trasmite ninguna pasión , su amor por Clawd es mas de niña, de inocencia pura que de pasión en si, lo que le sobra a D&C y como interferia en mi historia, decidi eliminarla, asi que Lala sigue tan niña como siempre, por eso Thad le dijo en la historia de "Crepusculo" que su prima no había notado nada entre sus amigos, porque aun era muy pequeña.**

**-si..a mi también me gusta mucho como relata Deuce, no se, tiene un algo especial que lo relata de una manera muy sugestiva y sexy (-_- maldito griego, te adoro! 3)**

**-alguien me pidió que hiciera gritar a Deuce, jejejejee eso me hizo reir, los hombres suelen ser un poco mas limitados en el momento intimo, amiga mia, ellos lo demuestran de otra manera, asi como es el, mas ...salvaje, asi es la mentalidad de ellos, mas te prometo que hare que Cleo lo haga sacar ese lado explosivo que sabemos que tiene y pronto lo veremos un poco mas…desinhibido XD pobre grieguito! Jajaa lo que le tengo pensado hacer *-***

**-si tengo mas capítulos de D&C, mas no los pienso saturar, los ire subiendo conforme vaya pasando el tiempo, lo prometo y claro esta, que me dejen comentarios en el, asi es como yo analizo si los están viendo o no, si no, pues me abstengo de subir fics**

**Espero que me dejen comentarios en ambas historias, en esta de Clawdeen y la otra,**

**Disfruten las vacaciones y los espero el próximo viernes**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando inicio la carrera, me sentía bastante acelerada, mas pensé que era el efecto de la adrenalina por la competencia, mis habilidades atléticas aumentaron considerablemente y deje atrás a las demás chicas por mucho, todos los que habían ido a apoyarme, gritaban felices, ya que había roto la marca y yo me sentía bastante bien, algo bueno tenia que pasarme en la vida! Que califique para la final de atletismo que se llevaría a cabo en las pistas de la ciudad y en donde todas las escuelas de la zona participarían, tenia que traer la medalla para Monster High, ya que sentía, se los debía, mis amigos habían ganado el torneo de Basket, Gil y Lagoona la competencia de nado y Cleo, la corona para la escuela…y yo? Tenia que destacarme en algo y este era mi momento, no lo iba a desperdiciar por Thad…obviamente si me sentía muy deprimida…mas mi orgullo es mas grande…iba a ganar esa competencia a como diera lugar!

Deuce y Thad mientras tanto iban al entrenamiento, mi ex ya lucia el uniforme del equipo ya que estaba ya en el, mas mi hermano es demasiado rencoroso,al ver que se acercaba, con las manos en la cintura,encaro a su capitan

-que hace el aqui?-dijo en forma despectiva

Antes de que Thad hablara, Deuce se adelanto y jalo un poco a su amigo diciendole por lo bajo

-no lo hagas dificil men, Thad es nuestro amigo

-mio no!-dijo sin mirar al griego y fijando su vista ferozmente en el vampiro

Lo acepto,en ocasiones mi hermano da miedo

-este imbecil se burlo de mi hermana!-prosiguio furioso y no lo quiero aqui

-pues te aguantas! Porque el entrenador y yo,hemos decidido que se quede! Y si no puedes con eso,puedes pedir tu cambio al equipo de futbol americano

Clawd miro extrañado a Deuce

-lo defiendes a el?

-yo no defiendo a nadie,Clawd,pero los asuntos de tu hermana y el,son exclusivos de ellos,no lo hagas personal

Thad iba a hablar cuando mi hermanito dijo furioso

-bien!si eso quieres, renuncio!quedate con tu equipo Gorgon, que a mi me espera la capitania en el equipo de Futbol americano

Y extremadamente molesto,salio del gym con sus compañeros llamandole,Deuce solo suspiro molesto,no podia obligar a su amigo a estar en el equipo,le dolia, si, mas en una ocasion,Clawd habia dicho que no eran mejores amigos asi que,decidio que lo mejor era que se fuera,Heath lo miro angustiado

-Deuce-dijo

-dejalo...es su decision

-pero..

-mejor me voy, Deuce-tercio Thad-no quiero que Clawd deje al equipo,es un gran elemento

-olvidalo, tu te quedas porque yo lo digo,si un jugador no quiere estar con nosotros,el se lo pierde

Mi ex solo bajo la mirada, no le gustaba causar problemas y utlimamente era lo unico que ocasionaba

En el descanso, estaba Clawd comiendo una hamburguesa, bastante alejado de todos, Thad era primo de Lala y lo que menos queria era tener un problema con su novia, ella llego con su bandeja de fruta mirando con cierto repudio la comida que su novio estaba engullendo.

-hola lobito-saludo ella

-hola-contesto el sin mirarla

-puedo comer contigo?-pregunto con cierta timidez

El por respuesta, le abrio la silla y mi cuñis se sento a su lado, estaban comiendo en silencio y Lala lo veia de reojo,hasta que al fin hablo:

-tambien conmigo estas enojado?

-claro que no, Chiquita! Porque preguntas eso?-dijo mi hermano sonriendo

-porque todo mundo sabe que te saliste del equipo de basket por mi primo-

-esa Spectra-dijo mi hermano molesto, no le gustaban los chismes.

-ya sabes que todos los rumores corren de inmediato y mas porque...le hablaste muy feo a mi primo.

-no es verdad

-no?-pregunto Lala mirandolo fijamente-ahora vas a empezar a mentirme?

-jamas te he mentido

-entonces?

Clawd suspiro, no le gustaba discutir con su novia:

-tu sabes que quiero mucho a mi hermana.

-ya lo se-dijo ella tomando su mano-eso jamas lo he dudado, Thad no quiso lastimarla

-no lo sabes con exactitud-

-el no es asi

-no debio salir con mi hermana si ya tenia una novia a la cual amaba

-si pero..

-Lala...Clawdeen estaba muy ilusionada con tu primo, y que se haya portado de esa manera con ella, me molesto demasiado

-yo se, a mi tambien me duele verla asi, pero se que tambien Thad estaba muy emocionado con ella, se que Luisa no es tan..

-la beso!-le reclamo el

-si...yo se, pero no debes salirte del equipo, Deuce te necesita, eres el sub capitán.

Clawd bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-el prefirio a Thad que a mi

-claro que no lobito!-dijo Lala abrazandolo

-desde que peleamos hace tiempo, Deuce no me considera su mejor amigo porque...yo le dije que no lo eramos, y la verdad, tu sabes que si lo es.

-ay Clawd, tu sabes que el te aprecia demasiado y que siempre puedes contar con el, si le pides ser de nuevo del equipo el aceptara

-no

-Clawd

-no,no lo hare,tome mi decision y no la cambiare

Mi hermano tambien tiene la insignia Wolf y somos bastante testarudos

-como quieras, sabes que te apoyare en todo-le contestaba Lala- pero sabes que cuentas conmigo y que no quiero que esto nos separe

-nada va a separarnos-le prometio mi hermano tomando su mano- no te preocupes, Tu primo es aparte de nosotros y jamas déjare que eso nos afecte

Ella sonrio mientras el le daba un tierno beso, no es tan tonto como para perder a la chica que ama por terceras personas.

El jarabe que me había tomado, en verdad que me había hecho bastante bien, se me había cortado la tos de inmediato y me sentía con mas fuerza, todos los signos del resfriado se me habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, que pensé, era una señal de buena suerte para competir y ganar el dia siguiente, al final de la jornada, tome mis cosas y Sali a buscar a mi hermano para poder irnos juntos mas para mi mala fortuna me tope con Thad golpeándolo accidentalmente

-perdon-se disculpo el

-mmm no tengas cuidado-le conteste de malas caminando

-Clawdeen..podriamos..

-NOO! –grite de forma grosera y me aleje dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ok…si..soy bastante pesadita, pero cuantas de ustedes volverían a ver a la cara, a un chico que se le hayan declarado y que no les correspondia? Eh? Eh? Asi que no me juzguen!

Al llegar a casa, note que Clawd estaba en su cuarto, cosa rara, el siempre se quedaba con sus amigos a entrenar, mas como ya era sabido por todos, el ya no pertenecia al equipo de la escuela, asi que entre a "tantearle el agua a los tamales" -_- ay ese Heath que nos pega sus frasecitas.

-que onda?-dije acostándome en su cama

-hey-contesto el aun con la vista en la pantalla de su lap

-que haces?-

-busco estrategias de juegos

Me asome a mirar, era futbol americano

-ya no eres basquetbolista?

-nop-me contesto parcamente

Suspire volteando mi vista hacia el techo y poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

-hermano…no quiero que pelees mis batallas

El bufo molesto

-no es eso

-Gorgon te necesita en el equipo

-claro que no

-claro que si solo que tu no quieres aceptarlo

-Clawdeen…-reclamo el

-Thad y yo terminamos por que somos incompatibles

-terminaron porque te engaño-dijo cruelmente

Yo me levante molesta

-el tenia una vida antes que yo… es normal que la prefiera a ella

-por supuesto que no!

-Clawd…si tu terminaras con Lala y la volvieras a encontrar tiempo despues…no sentirías nada por ella?

El se quedo unos minutos en silencio

-tu sabes que estuve en su misma situación-

Obviamente Clawd hablaba de De Nile

-bueno…ok..ahora no sientes nada por Cleo o si?

-no…ya no..

-y amas a Lala

-Por supuesto…pero...tu sabes que aun quedan sentimientos dentro

Lo mire con cierta tristeza, para Clawd había sido muy difícil ver a Cleo con Deuce tan pronto, y aunque le había costado mucho, ahora se alegraba de que ellos estuvieran tan enamorados.

-pues...me das la razón entonces…Thad aun siente fuertes sentimientos por ella y yo…bueno...yo no supe llenar ese vacio que Luisa dejo..

-es tonto, tu eres mas inteligente, bonita y audaz que cualquier niña rica y caprichosa

Yo sonreí y lo abrace

-entonces algún dia encontrare a alguien que sepa valorarme todo eso que tu ves en mi…no te preocupes de acuerdo?

Clawd tomaba mis manos con ternura, aunque a veces peleemos..somos muy unidos

-de acuerdo…te quiero Chaparra

-odio que me digas chaparra-sonrei besando su mejilla

-pues entonces crece!

-a lo tarugo como tu? No gracias!-le conteste riendo

Mientras tanto, Thad no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, estaba en el balcón de su casa bastante meditabundo y triston, nada le había salido bien en esos últimos días

-Hola bonito-le saludo su hermana Eloise tras de el

-hola bonita-le devolvió sin mirarla

-viendo pasar la vida?

Mi ex sonrio con sarcasmo

-algo asi…y mi madre?

-abajo…con la sra. Lavalliere

-que hace aquí?-pregunto extrañado

-nada! Que viene a volver a preguntar si quieres regresar a comprometerte con su hija

-esta loca?-dijo furioso

-de tal madre, tal hija, Mamá tiene demasiada buena educación para mandarla lejos, pero le dijo sutilmente que se fuera al diablo, su hija es una zorra y ella la quiere vender como cordero!

-que se cree esa mujer? Yo jamas volveria con Luisa

-y con Clawdeen?-pregunto sonriendo Eloise

Thad suspirando se recargaba totalmente en el barandal

-si ella quisiera, con gusto lo haría…mas se que jamas va a perdonarme

-ah vamos hermanito! Tu jamas te das por vencido, además, ella es muy bella y ya ha causado impacto entre los chicos casaderos vampiros

-como?-pregunto intrigado

-Hellmut…le hizo la observación a Papá y este le dijo que era amiga tuya…que no se metiera en tu terreno

Thad se levanto furioso

-ese imbécil!

-asi que mas te vale que te cuides de el…sabes que siempre ha querido superarte

-pues va a tener que quedarse con las ganas porque no va a quitarme a Clawdeen,eso te lo puedo asegurar!-sentencio bastante enojado

Al dia siguiente, llegue junto con mi hermano y Lala a las pistas de atletismo, mis amigos ya estaban ahí esperando para apoyarme, menos Lagoona y Gil que habían tenido una competencia en la escuela, Deuce ni siquiera miro a mi hermano ya que estaba con su novia bastante románticos, además, se notaba que aun estaba molesto con el por haber abandonado el equipo

-hey! Lista para ganar?-me grito Heath

-seguro, tengo ya ese titulo en la bolsa

-asi se habla-me animo Frankie-te ves mil veces mejor que ayer

-este jarabe es increíble, -dije yo mostrándolo frente a ellos-en verdad hace maravillas

Deuce miro el frasco

-me permites verlo?-pregunto extrañado

-mi jarabe?-pregunte

-si…

-vamos Men -interrumpio mi hermano-ahora eres farmacéutico?

-solo quiero ver su nombre-le contesto secamente-

En eso estábamos cuando el entrenador me llamo y yo me disculpe con ellos yendo hacia el, mis amigos resolvieron ir a sentarse a las gradas mas mi hermano jalo a Deuce del hombro

-podemos hablar?-pregunto con timidez

El griego bufo molesto y asintió, diciéndole a su novia

-ve con los demás…ahora voy

-pero..-dijo Cleo mirándolos a ambos

-todo esta bien preciosa…anda-le sonrio Gorgon y De Nile obedecio, el capitán de Basket miro a mi hermano sin hablar

-yo…no quise irme asi del equipo

-si quisiste-le regreso

-sabes que me duele ver a Clawdeen sufriendo..

-tu hermana estará bien

-se que lo estará..pero..tambien aprecio a Thad y el la lastimo…concédeme eso

-se que lo hizo…mas no sabes que fue lo que sucedió…el ama a tu hermana…me lo dijo…todo ha sido una confusión

-de verdad?-pregunto Clawd intrigado

-todo lo demás, lo tendrá que aclarar el con Clawdeen, solo puedo asegurarte que es un gran tipo y asi como confio en los demás…confio también en el y no quisiera ver que nos separarmos por rencillas,..no tengo hermanas…quizás me portaría igual que tu con ella si la tuviera… mas aprecio a las chicas y cualquiera que las lastime…me molestaría muchísimo…mas soy de los que piensan…que todo tiene una razón de ser…y yo confio en Thad

-si…es tu nuevo mejor amigo-observo mi hermano con cierto rencor

-yo no tengo mejores amigos-dijo Deuce con malicia- para mi todos son iguales de importantes, ya que no se si ellos me consideren a mi de la misma manera, asi que para evitar desilusiones, mejor pareja la cosa

Clawd sabia que decía eso por el y sonrio con melancolía

-tienes razón-

Deuce dio media vuelta para ir con su novia y Clawd dijo:

-entras al equipo de futbol americano?

El griego lo miro extrañado:

-yo?

-bueno…necesito un sub capitán.

Gorgon rio con sarcasmo:

-no me gusta ser segundon de nadie

-a mi no me importa ser tu segundo al mando-confeso sinceramente Clawd-porque aprecio jugar a tu lado y porque a pesar de todo, te considero no mi mejor amigo..si no como un hermano.

**Hola a todos, como les fue esta primer semana del año?**

**A mi, bastante bien, contesto preguntas que me han dejado:**

**1.- No soy española amiga Fernanda, soy orgullosamente mexicana, mas dices que por la forma en que escribo pensaste que lo era, lo que sucede es que me gusta incluir modismos de diferentes países para que la gente de habla hispana, se sienta comoda al leerme, mas soy de la bella patria Mexicana**

**2.-claro que si Yukii con gusto, te prometo que despues de la historia que sigue, que será Clawd quien la relate, pondré una historia con Operetta con mi particular punto de vista.**

**3.-alguien me pidió que actualizara la de "Sombras del Pasado", amiga mia, esa ya la termine desde hace un buen tiempo**

**4.-alguien por ahí me dijo que una persona quiere continuar mi fic de los 5 estorbos, si lo ven en fanfiction, por favor, les voy a pedir como favor especial, que REPORTEN al escritor, asi los de esta pagina lo bloquearan y ya no podrá robarse mi IDEA, que lastima que haya gente asi, que no tiene ideas propias y que se quiera robar la de otros, se los pido por favor, REPORTENLA .**

**5-Alguien me pidió que transcribiera o escribiera mis historias al idioma ingles, podría hacerlo mas no me gusta, me gusta mas escribir en mi idioma, y por falta de tiempo no las transcribo, lo siento demasiado**

**6.- a la chica que me dejo un insulto y se hace llamar ABBEY, muchas gracias! Solo demostraste la falta de educación que te han dado tus padres y la gran envidia que sientes por mi trabajo, eso me halaga! Mas deja tu mala vibra y mejor ponte a hacer algo de provecho jejejeje**

**Para todos los demás ,estoy para servirles, espero sus comentarios, contesto preguntas y muchísimas gracias por todas esas visitas que lleva hasta el dia de hoy todas mis historias, me siento muy halagada, un beso**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Deuce sonrio por lo bajo y dijo:

-sere tu subcapitan..si tu vuelves a ser el mio en el equipo-propuso el griego

-trato hecho-convino su amigo

Y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos

-ya van a venir con nosotros o van a seguir confesándose su amor?-pregunto Heath con burla

Ambos chicos le pegaron unos mega sapes

-era una broma! Clawdeen ya va a competir

-bien..ahi vamos-dijo Deuce- pero no vuelvas a repetir eso!

-ok ok!no aguantan ni una bromita!

Yo estaba calentando para el primer match, cuando de pronto vi a Thad en las gradas del estadio, "que esta haciendo aquí?" me preguntaba mirándolo, en cierta forma me sentí alegre, pero aaaah! La vida no es tan buena conmigo porque cuando voltee hacia mis demás competidoras,…a que no adivinan quien estaba a unos metros mios?

Asi es…la muy detestable Luisa Lavalliere

Aaaaaagh ¬¬ como la odiaba

"genial" pensaba yo,ya se porque esta Thad aquí

Y respiraba con mas furia, claro que con el stress sentía que de nuevo la tos volvia a mi, "ah no"me auto decía " no voy a estar como asmática en plena carrera. Asi que tome mi bolsa y me empine la botella del jarabe, Luisa me vio con una mirada bastante maléfica y yo opte por voltearle la cara, no tenia ganas de estar peleando con esa tipeja, Thad estaba a escasos metros de mis amigos pero no se atrevia a juntarse, sabia que estaba Clawd con ellos y preferia evitar una confrontación, mas Lala grito sorprendida

-Luisa?

-donde?-preguntaron mis amigas curiosas

-aquella de alla! Maldita flacucha! Si ya había olvidado que era campeona de atletismo en Rumania

-esa es Luisa?-preguntaba con desprecio Cleo-la que dices que es igual que yo en tu rancho?

-en mi país!-decia Draculaura molesta

-como me comparas con esa patas flacas? Osea!mirala! ni trasero tiene! No vuelvas a compararme con cualquier garrapata

-la crei mas bella-dijo Clawd mirándola molesto- mi hermana esta mil veces mejor

-un millón lobito! Pero ya sabes como son los hombres

-este…creo que si se como son chiquita-sonrio el

-por cierto…como se llama el jarabe que toma Clawdeen?-insistio Deuce

-no lo sabemos…Lagoona se lo presto, Gil lo tenia en su casillero

-como?-preguntaron Clawd y Deuce al mismo tiempo

-jamas deben tomar medicinas sin prescripción-regaño el griego

-lo sabemos-dijo Frankie sintiéndose culpable-pero…Clawdeen se lo tomo sin pensar

-yo tengo el nombre!-se acordó Cleo sacando su iphone, buscándolo-aquí esta

Le paso el nombre a su chico el cual saco su celular consultando el nombre del jarabe y lo que contenia, yo estaba ya en la línea de meta, me sentía super bien! Muy acelerada y con ganas de ganarle a esa idiota, me prepare totalmente mentalizada,focus en la carrera me dije a mi misma,son tres y el primer lugar es tuyo!

A lo lejos escuchaba el conteo y al fin el sonido del pistoletazo que indicaba el inicio de la carrera,sali como bolido,Deuce encontraba el termino: salbutamol, era una sustancia que utilizaban los asmaticos para despectorar los bronquios mas producia taquicardias

-porque Clawdeen tomo eso?-decia preocupado

-que pasa,men?-preguntaba mi hermano

-es peligroso para ella algo asi, es medicina para asmatico, acelera demasiado el corazon

Thad volteo preocupado preguntando

-estas seguro?

-si,asi es, el salbutamol es para gente con bronquitis cronica

-es de mi tia Chuchis-

Todos voltearon a ver al que habia hablado,Gil llegaba con Lagoona

-mi tia me pidio que le comprara el jarabe y lo guarde en mi casillero

-fue culpa mia-hablo Lagoona apenadisima-yo dije que habia visto ese frasco de medicina

Mi ex no espero un segundo mas y bajo de las gradas, se acerco hasta la linea tomando un frasco de agua, la algarabia era tal que todo mundo vitoreaba mi victoria, habia ganado por mucho esa carrera,Thad iba derecho hacia mi jalandome

-tomate esto

-eh?-pregunte sorprendida

-por favor,tomate toda el agua

-me hara daño!-grite yo aun agitada-voy a correr en 20 minutos

-si no neutralizamos el jarabe te acusaran de dopaje

-de que demonios hablas?-pregunte escandalizada-yo no he tomado nada ilegal!-

-por supuesto que si! Y el jarabe para la tos que te empinaste?

Lo mire sorprendida

-como sabes..

-hola Thad-nos interrumpio una melosa voz

Era la idiota de Luisa

Mi ex la ignoro y tomo mi mano

-ven aca

-que? Pero...

Mis amigos me miraba preocupados

-estas bien?-pregunto mi hermano preocupado

-si...nunca me senti mejor!porque lo preguntan?-dije extrañada

-por lo que te tomaste,estupida! -me regañaba Cleo-esa cosa es para asmatico!

-aah claro que no! Solo es jarabe para la tos

-mi tia lo toma bajo prescripcion medica,-me decia Gil-jamas debieron tomar ese jarabe

-disculpame!-pedia Lagoona apenadisima-Clawdeen no queria..

En ese momento,Luisa y un juez llegaban con el frasco del jarabe en la mano

-srita. Wolf...esto es suyo?

Yo lo mire preocupada

-si...es mio

-no lo niega?

-no, es solo jarabe para la tos

-es un jarabe ilegal en el mundo de las carreras...si lo utilizo...esta usted expulsada

-que?-casi grite

Creo que senti un mini infarto al escucharlo,me habian sacado de la competencia!

Luisa sonreia victoriosa

-yo sabia que las americanas son unas tramposas!-hablaba con su tonito odioso-pero no sabia a que extremo!

-pues las Egipcias sabemos romperles la cara a las tipas entrometidas!-amenazo Cleo siendo sostenida por su novio

-no puede expulsarla!-pidio mi hermano furioso-ella es la mejor!-

-tomo sustancias ilegales, y eso solo demuestra que es una pesima competidora, hagame el favor de salir de aqui

Yo estaba en shock,no sabia que hacer,Thad me defendia tambien

-ella no sabia que ese jarabe era prohibido, por favor, dele una oportunidad

-no vuelvo a repetir la orden!-clamaba el tipo furioso-Clawdeen Wolf, esto quedara registrado en su expediente, salga de aqui!

No espere que repitiera la orden, tome mis cosas y sali echa una furia, mis amigos aun alegaban el fallo mientras Thad iba detras mio

-espera,..espera-me pedia tomando mi mano

-debo salir de aqui-solo repetia yo

-y nos iremos... Te llevo a casa

-no..

-Clawdeen

-mi hermano-decia yo aun procesandolo todo

-te llevo a casa-dijo con decision y me abrazo conduciendome a su auto,yo no tenia ganas de pelear asi que deje que me sacara de esa pesadilla, todo el trayecto la pase mega callada y pensativa. Ni siquiera note cuando Thad habia tomado mi mano, llegamos a casa y no tenia animos de entrar...me habian expulsado de la competencia de atletismo por mi estupidez...ya no iba a conseguir esa medalla para mi escuela...como iba a presentarme al dia siguiente a mi amado Monster High sin la medalla en mis manos?que iba a decirle a mis papas? Todo lo habia hechado a perder, Que sin siquiera notarlo, comencé a llorar…si…yo…la que jamas llora por nada ni por nadie…esto ya había rebasado mis limites…siempre he sido una mujer honesta y que ahora me acusaran de esa manera…era algo que no podía soportar

Thad me abrazo con fuerza, no me importo nada mas, lloraba desconsoladamente, todo se me había juntado, nuestro rompimiento su rechazo, la humillación de Luisa, mi mala salud y para colmo, mi despedida del atletismo, no me sentía nada bien

-todo se va a solucionarr-me consolaba el acariciándome y besando mi frente

-eso no lo sabes-continuaba yo sollozando

-las cosas malas no duran mucho…si los momentos buenos pasan…los malos también pasaran-dijo el sabiamente

Mire sus ojos

Rayos…es tan guapo!pense

El tomaba mi rostro e iba acercándose a mi cuando yo me aleje

-Luisa- dije

-Clawdeen…ella no significa nada para mi-me contesto acercándose mas

-pero te vi..

-todo fue un error! Si...la bese porque soy un idiota…mas lo único que comprobé…es que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ella

-que no podias comprobarlo de otra manera?.-le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-si tu no hubieras bailado con Hellmut-me reclamo

-eso que tiene que ver?-alce la voz

-le gustaste a ese idiota!

-y?

-como que "y"? eres mi novia!

-ERA tu novia-le regrese, que a mi no me convencen tan fácilmente!

-pues para mi...aun lo eres-sonrio coqueto

-y Mi opinión no cuenta o que?-dije molesta

-tecnicamente no! Eres muy necia , testaruda y berrinchuda asi que como soy el maduro en nuestra relación…

-repite eso!-grite furica

En lugar de hacerlo, el me jalo hacia si, robándome un beso extremadamente apasionado, de esos que solo se le dan…al amor de tu vida,no supe ni como ni cuando mis manos acariciaban su cabello mientras el me acariciaba con dulzura,fue un momento magico, por falta de aire nos separamos…lo acepto...me sentí en las nubes…el tomaba mi rostro besándome tiernamente y sin mas...me solto:

-te amo

Yo lo mire sorprendida…era en serio o solo era el momento? Mas vi sus ojos y no vi en ellos mentira..me sentí muy feliz asi que le conteste:

-gracias!

El sonrio, sabia que no iba a ser nada fácil que yo le volviera a confesar mis sentimientos...pero seria bastante paciente!

Al dia siguiente, llegamos juntos a la escuela, si..si..volvi con Thad…llegamos tomados de la mano y no encontraba a mis amigas por ningún lado, cosa extraña, la tarde anterior no me habían llamado ni nada, estaba algo sentida con ellas lo admito, mi novio me abrazo preguntándome:

-aun te sientes mal?

-no..descuida-le sonreí-con el te que me diste ayer me senti bastante mejor

-ya lo ves, tu confia en mi y veras que jamas volveras a enfermarte en la vida, yo voy a cuidar tus achaques cuando estes viejita

-eres un tonto!-rei-quizas yo termine cuidandote a ti

-yo soy vampiro

-y yo una lobo y somos mas resistentes que los tuyos

-de acuerdo,dejemos que el tiempo nos diga quien sera el que cuide a quien-me dijo con amor

Bese su mejilla,me encantan sus detalles, el me condujo hasta la cafeteria

-mejor vamos al salon-le pedi yo

-por?-pregunto extrañado

-es que...ninguna de mis amigas me llamo ayer y ...estoy molesta!

-ah vamos-sonrio Thad

-es en serio,pues que se creen que..

Y mi novio abrio la puerta de par en par y todos gritaron un: sorpresa!

Yo estaba atonita

Habia un enorme cartelon que decia:

"Felicidades campeona"

-pero-dije tartamudeando-me sacaron de la competencia!-

-y?-dijo Cleo cruzandose de brazos y con su novio abrazandola protectoramente-eres la mejor de Monster High y esos tontos lo saben

-tome un jarabe prohibido-dije yo apenada bajando la mirada

-srita. Wolf-interrumpio la directora-sus logros en el atletismo han sido historicos en esta institucion,apelaremos el fallo o de mi cuenta corre que no participaremos en otra justa de atletismo y se que el consejo no les parecio la postura de Monster High que no expondran lo ocurrido en su expediente y la esperan la proxima semana en la siguiente competencia

Me senti realmente feliz al escucharlo

-en verdad?-pregunte

-totalmente-respondio la profesora sonriendome

- por eso decidimos darte esta fiesta,porque sabemos que ganaras..-comento Frankie abrazandome-confiamos en ti...sabemos quien eres y siempre te apoyaremos

Yo abrace a mi suerte de tenerlos conmigo

-aunque a decir verdad, ya teniamos comprado todo y ni modo de desperdiciarlo-dijo Cleo con malicia

-ay callate De Nile, que todo lo arruinas!

-no deberias tratar mal a mi niña-interrumpio su novio

-es cierto!-dijo Lala feliz-en un descuido de Deuce, Cleo fue hasta Luisa y le solto tremenda bofetada! Y la humillo publicamente

Mire atonita a mi amiga

-en verdad hiciste eso?-le pregunte sorprendida

-solo porque me cayo mal! Habian dicho que se parecia a mi,nada tiene que ver conmigo,ademas,solo yo puedo decirte de cosas,son derechos reservados

Sonrei abrazandola,se que siempre puedo contar con ella

-gracias amiga-dije en su oido

-nadie va a humillarte en mi presencia-me contesto en voz baja-

Ambas nos regalamos una sonrisa de complicidad, ese era nuestro juego,frente a todos pelear y entre nosotras cuidarnos

-pues empecemos la fiesta antes de que los sandwiches se enfrien!-decia Heath emocionado

-eh?-preguntamos todos

-bueno..ustedes me entienden!tengo hambre!

Su novia lo abrazo ya que conocia su gran apetito y la directora dio inicio al festejo,Clawd y mi novio entrechocaron palmas,ya que habia sido idea de ambos.

Habian trabajado juntos,para haberme dado esa gran sorpresa

Por eso los amo tanto a los dos

O mejor dicho

A todos, mis amigos son ya parte fundamental de mi familia.

Siempre es bueno decir lo que realmente sentimos..aunque habremos personas que no nos gusta expresar lo que hay en nuestro interior,nos es bastante dificil hacerlo.

Me meti en un gran lio por tomar medicina que no era para mi, y mi salud no se afecto a mayores, mas puede ocasionarte un problema grave si te automedicas…y es lo mismo si guardas en tu ser, lo que realmente estas sintiendo,..enfermarse, llorar, reir, amar, odiar, son sentimientos que vienen incluido en el paquete de los seres humanos y monsters, no tenemos que suprimirlos, al contrario..hay que disfrutarlos…y gozarlos en esta etapa de la vida…

Fue un placer haber tenido la fortuna de abrir esta tercera temporada

Un beso y hasta pronto

Clawdeen Wolf

p.d. suscríbete a mi facebook! .o

**Hola a todos!buen inicio de semana**

**A volver de nuevo a la rutina, no queda de otra, espero que les haya gustado mi historia,con esta inauguro esta tercera temporada, a mi me gusto empezar con Clawdeen y Thad ya que se han vuelto de mis favoritos, contesto preguntas y comentarios:**

**1.-Karen, yo no tengo nada que perdonar, creo tuviste un roce con Dylan, que el si es algo, posesivo conmigo ya que como has visto, la gente y sobre todo las mujeres suelen atacarme mucho en mi Facebook, odian que ande con el y Deuce se vuelve algo sobreprotector, mas como viste, te mande mis mejores deseos para este año venidero y por mi, no tengo problema alguno con nadie **

**2.-Claire, Chad y Lili, no me parecen personajes dignos de seguirles la historia, a mi no me gustaron y no tengo intención de incluirlos en mis fics ,lo lamento **

**3.-amiga Patitohp, no me molesto lo que me preguntastem y menos me enoje, solo explique el porque no me parece poner historias mas "candentes" de los demás porque no son amores tan apasionados, si no mas, light, jejeje**

**4.-la chica que me dijo que estoy obsesionada con Deuce, bueno, una vez dije que mi Deuce esta basado en el hombre que amo y en efecto, pensamos casarnos mas adelante, mas , creo que no se que es exactamente lo que me quisiste decir, pero si mis historias no te gustan o te parecen obsesivas, amiga mia, simplemente no las leas, hay muchos buenos escritores en Fan fiction que creo puedes elegir **

**5.-un millón de gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario, se los agradezco, cada dia trato de mejorar y ese es mi objetivo este 2013, traer historias de mejor calidad, muchas gracias.**

**6.- por ahí me pidieron un Abbey X Heath, que es mi segunda pareja favorita, claro que si amiga, con mucho gusto lo hare, despues de que concluya Clawd y Operetta, con todo gusto subiré uno de ellos.**

**El siguiente fic, ya lo tengo casi terminado, el cual el guapo Clawd será encargado de relatarlo, y lleva por nombre:**

"**Mi pequeña Princesa"**

**En donde veremos un poco mas a los padres de Draculaura, con un toque especial mio, quiero hacer énfasis en que me base en el fic de Hellsing que mi sensei subio hace tiempo y a la cual pedi permiso para basar a los padres de Lala en el, gracias L**

**Espero verlas el próximo miércoles, un beso y déjenme comentarios y si! Pueden dejarme sugerencias de fics, con todo gusto tratare de satisfacerlos**

**REY KON**


End file.
